PDA
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Is Public Display of Affection really that public if you are at home?


**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but just think of how good Jibbs would be if they were. **

**A/N: Loving my wonderful betas because they are amazing to me and for me! **

Sitting on the counter watching her husband fix breakfast was nothing short of a miracle. She loved watching him cook and she loved watching him move about the kitchen shirtless. Crossing her ankles and biting down on her bottom lip, Jenny couldn't help the arousal that began to set in as her eyes stayed glued to her hubby.

"You're drooling Jen," Jethro growled as he grabbed the milk from the fridge. He knew she was staring; she always did when he cooked. He figured it was the reason for their four kids.

Jen's smile widened at the realization of being caught. The laughter escaped her throat as she hopped down and sauntered over toward him. Leaning against his back, Jenny rubbed her hands up and down his torso in a teasing fashion. They slowly traveled down to his navel and lingered there for a bit before moving further in attempt to get the man in front of her worked up.

Gibbs grunted and maneuvered hastily to avoid his wife's ministrations. Sometimes his wife was more obsessed with sex than he was. "The kids are still in the house," Gibbs stated as he felt her hands settle on his chest again.

Jenny grinned to herself, "never stopped you." She snickered as she heard Jethro began to mumble as he flipped the eggs. She waited a few more minutes before her teasing hands gathered back on his chest, slipping past his navel, down to his groin.

Gibbs was sure his grunt could be heard throughout the house, as he felt her began to feel him up. Swatting Jenny's hands away, he realized he needed to hurry up with the breakfast. Removing himself from the stove area, he headed for the laundry room, content on finding a shirt; _that would slow her down for a little while, at least, _Gibbs thought.

Returning back to his kitchen, Jethro spotted Jen by the sink, tapping the silver, stainless steel sink. He smirked at her and headed back to the stove to check on his food. He knew she was up to something, but he couldn't pinpoint her next move.

Jenny moved slowly, watching her husband intently. She noticed that he had slid on an old Braves T-shir,t which covered up his sexy, chiseled chest. Narrowing her eyes seductively, Jen played along as if it hadn't really fazed her, moving up behind him to wrap herself around him again. She began to kiss the side of his neck, trying her best to seduce her husband. Of course, of all mornings, he had to be stubborn right now. _That would soon change_, she thought to herself as she plastered a smirk on her face. Though the trampling of footsteps on the stairs met her eardrums, Jenny decided to ignore them and continue sucking on her husband's pulse point.

"Gross Mom! Please, no PDA in the kitchen," their middle child, Jacob, reprimanded.

"No PDA anywhere in the house," chimed in their youngest daughter, Hannah.

Jenny pursed her lips together and threw the two youngest kids a glare. "Well if you all would get jobs and move out, you wouldn't be subjected to such torment."

The two oldest children, who were twins, giggled at their mom's comment. They had long since stopped chastising their parents after walking in on them repeatedly making out…among other things. Not to mention that they had had the pleasure of their parents doing the same thing to them.

"Leave them alone," Robert piped up. "They are married for Christ's sake; it's what you want them to do instead of arguing."

Jenny smiled triumphantly at their eldest son. They had a mutual understanding as he was the main one they had berated the most about PDA in their house.

Gibbs shook his head and remained quiet. He wasn't getting into this argument for fear of losing his wonderful sleeping quarters.

Hannah despised seeing her parents make out. She thought it was careless of them to flaunt their sexual gestures in front of their children. To her, she knew how in love they were with one another so why did they feel as if the entire world needed to know?

"That's not a valid point Robert and you know it," Hannah said, glaring at him.

Their eldest daughter, Sarah, sat quietly in the corner as she listened to the bantering between her siblings. She was a lot like her father emotionally, but, physically, was a complete replica of her mother. She knew Robert's point was valid, as she had dated the same guy for two years. Her gaze drifted to her parents, who had laid out the breakfast and were now tucked away in the corner of the kitchen fully engulfed in one another. She smiled then moved to fix her plate. That was one thing Sarah loved about her parents-they always found a way to drown out any negativity or belittlement of how affectionate they were to one another. Taking her seat at the small dinner table, she cleared her throat and thrusts her head in the direction of her of her parents.

Hannah was the first to speak this time, "They just don't know when to put a lid on it, do they?"

Robert snorted and rubbed his hand across his face; his younger sister would get it one day. "I can't wait for you to have kids; get a taste of your own medicine."

Hannah was about to retaliate when Gibb's voice echoed in the room. "Get out so your mother and I can have some fun." Gibbs could feel Jenny laugh into his shoulder as he watched his kids run out the door.

With that, kids began to scatter. Sarah put her plate in the sink, grabbed a ten from the counter, and headed for the door. Jacob grabbed a pancake and stuffed it with bacon before following his older sister. Rob and Hannah both darted towards the breakfast and headed out the door.

Taking a minute to make sure they were gone, Gibbs turned back to his wife and shook his head slowly, "We had four teenagers, why, Jen?"

Jenny chuckled and playfully slapped her husband's arm. "Because you never could pace yourself."

Gibbs growled as he lifted her into his arms and she instinctively wrapped her slender legs around his waist. "I'm not the only guilty party Miss. Extremely Fertile."

Jenny narrowed her eyes as a scowl changed the illustrious mood of the room for the worse.

"Watch it, Jethro, or you won't have to worry about your pace at all!"

Gibbs sighed and shifted his wife higher in his hold and began nibbling eagerly at her neck. He knew when to push an issue and when to let things go. He took in the gasps that flew from her lips as he continued his foreplay. He placed her on the ground and continued to coax out strangled gasps and deep moans. He waited until he had her right on the edge before replying to her comment.

"Jen, you couldn't last an entire week, regardless of my pacing."

**The End! **

**How you enjoyed and my inspiration came from none other than the fabulous ILuvMonkeys. Check her out guys, she's awesome. Reviews are always welcomed. **


End file.
